Resting Here With Me
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: Drabble series. Scenes of separation and reunion. Inspired by Dido's Here With Me. SaerosDaeron slash
1. I Won't Leave

Title: I Won't Leave  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Saeros/Daeron  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Warnings: Slash; canon character death.  
Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor song are mine. I'm not that brilliant.   
Notes: Written for the September 16, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – memory. Part one of the "Resting Here With Me" drabble series, inspired by the song "Here With Me" by Dido.

**I Won't Leave**

**By Rei-hime**

It wasn't possible.

It seemed only hours ago that he'd been here - in this room, in this bed, inside him.

Now Saeros was gone, and Daeron couldn't leave.

A few souls drifted by, offered comfort, tried to draw him out. He heard none of it. How could he still be here if Saeros wasn't?

He stayed in bed – the last place he had seen Saeros whole and healthy, not broken and bloody – clinging to his scent on the pillows, and the memory of his arms around him, his laugh in his ear.

When Daeron finally left, he never looked back.


	2. I Can't Breathe

Title: I Can't Breathe  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Saeros/Daeron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mild slash  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. Song belongs to Dido. Nothing belongs to me.  
Notes: Written for the March 13, 2007 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – breath. Part two of the "Resting Here With Me" drabble series, inspired by the song "Here With Me" by Dido.

**I Can't Breathe**

**By Rei-hime**

"You're still up there?"

Saeros only smiled, not bothering to turn his head toward the incredulous voice. From his perch in the tree, he had a perfect view of the harbor and all ships that came in.

"It'll be dark soon," Mablung commented. "Anyone coming today already did."

When Saeros didn't respond, he continued, "Do you really think he'll come? After all this time?"

Saeros only smiled, his eyes on the harbor.

Mablung sighed, turning to leave. "Don't hold your breath."

Saeros still didn't move. "Daeron…" he murmured to the sea. "I can't breathe. Not until you're here with me."


	3. I Can't Hide

Title: I Can't Hide  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Saeros/Daeron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Incredibly subtle, mild slash  
Disclaimer: Same as last time. I claim ownership of nothing.  
Notes: Written for the July 7, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – time. Part three of the "Resting Here With Me" drabble series, inspired by the song "Here With Me" by Dido.

**I Can't Hide**

**By Rei-hime**

"These havens are rather empty of late," Cirdan observed, breaking the evening's silence.

"Yes, my lord," Galdor agreed. "It's just been the four of us for quite some time."

"Perhaps," his elder mused, "it's time went home."

"You know I'm ready when you wish, sir." Galdor glanced meaningfully at their two companions, the taller of whom gave a noncommittal grunt.

The other after a brief silence uttered, "Me too."

Maglor looked up, surprised enough to speak. "_You_ are?"

Daeron merely shrugged. "I can't hide away forever. Besides…"

He cast his eyes to the horizon. "There's someone I want to see…"


	4. I Won't Sleep

Title: I Won't Sleep  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Saeros/Daeron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mild slash  
Disclaimer: Still not claiming ownership.  
Notes: Written for the May 1, 2007 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – breathless. Part four of the "Resting Here With Me" drabble series, inspired by the song "Here With Me" by Dido.

**I Won't Sleep**

**By Rei-hime**

Daeron's legs shook as he took the first steps off the boat and onto the shores of Eldamar. The long journey and near constant seasickness had left him weak and exhausted, but it was not what had robbed him of sleep at night nor what now caused butterflies to assault his stomach.

There was no guarantee, after all this time, that Saeros still--

Before he could even finish the thought, he was knocked breathless to the sand, embraced by remembered arms, enveloped by familiar scents, and kissed by long-missed lips.

And Saeros laughed in his ear, "Took you long enough."


End file.
